


dusk till dawn

by VibrantVenus



Series: femslash february 2021 [5]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Drabble, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, Murder Wives, Sexual Tension, listen these two have a Dynamic and i love them, more like enemies to enemies who are also lovers, they do be having a complicated relationship doe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibrantVenus/pseuds/VibrantVenus
Summary: day 5: orangeThe sky is a bright, vibrant orange when they meet again.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: femslash february 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142996
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	dusk till dawn

**Author's Note:**

> i have not seen season 3. i am scared to see season 3. i saw a lot of posts saying eve was sidelined so im like. scared bc eve is my favorite part of the show.

The sky is a bright vibrant orange when they meet again. Eve is sitting in her apartment, staring out the window at the sunset. It brings her back to that first time, nearly a year ago now. When Eve stabbed her, and Villanelle couldn't help but want to kiss her.

Many things have changed since that first meeting, but Villanelle still wants to kiss her. Wants to twine her fingers in those curls, long and thick and dark, press her lips against Eve's. She wants to make her moan, make her scream and beg and call her name.

She slides her coat off, carelessly letting it fall to the floor. She sits down next to Eve, staring silently out the window.

"I should hate you. I probably do, at least a little if I'm honest."

Here, Eve turns to look at her, brows furrowed with frustration. 

"You killed one of my dearest friends, you ruined my life, I think. And yet I can't stop thinking about you."

Villanelle smiles, wide and catlike and full of teeth.

"Oh? And what do you think about when you think of me?"

Eve snarls, angry and bitter and horrified, pushing her down on the couch. "I think about killing you, about fucking you, about stabbing you and laughing as you bleed out."

Villanelle's smile is victorious as she lifts her shirt, finger softy trailing over the scarred stab wound.

"I think you should do it, give me a matching set won't you darling?"

Eve's fists clench, and then she's kissing her, hands tangling in her hair, her teeth pulling at her lips.

Hot tears slide down her face, dripping onto Villanelle's cheeks. She moans when Villanelle's blood fills her mouth, coppery and warm.

It hurts.

It feels more like love than anything she's ever experienced before.


End file.
